The Big Setup
|released = July 1, 2010 |new= }}The Big Setup is the fourth episode of Angry Birds and consists of three themes with 15 levels each. This episode's prime focus and mainly used bird is Terence, the Big Brother Bird. In this chapter, the Pigs kidnap the Birds and steal the eggs. Terence doesn't like this, so he tries to fight back. During his journey, Terence frees Hal from captivity. The Big Setup includes the ninth, tenth, and eleventh themes, each with 15 levels. The three themes take the player through previously seen levels from the first seven themes (Poached Eggs, Mighty Hoax, and Danger Above) which the Pigs are remaking. As the pigs wear hard hats, and the levels themselves contain construction sites in the background. It's now out on the Chrome version. Storyline The following is from The World of Angry Birds Official Guide, as told by the Mighty Eagle: BIRDS BEHIND BARS Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, Red and the birds have only gone and got themselves captured at the Cobalt Plateau by the pigs! The pigs couldn't believe their luck and with the Flock caged, they've grabbed the eggs. Luckily, help is at hand in the gargantuan form of Terence. No one knows where he came from. No one is even sure if Terence is really his name. All we do know is that he's a demolition ball of a bird. Those hogs don't stand a chance against this titanic tweeter! World 9 #Theme 9-1 #Theme 9-2 #Theme 9-3 #Theme 9-4 #Theme 9-5 #Theme 9-6 #Theme 9-7 #Theme 9-8 #Theme 9-9 #Theme 9-10 #Theme 9-11 #Theme 9-12 #Theme 9-13 #Theme 9-14 #Theme 9-15 World 10 #Theme 10-1 #Theme 10-2 #Theme 10-3 #Theme 10-4 #Theme 10-5 #Theme 10-6 #Theme 10-7 #Theme 10-8 #Theme 10-9 #Theme 10-10 #Theme 10-11 #Theme 10-12 #Theme 10-13 #Theme 10-14 #Theme 10-15 World 11 #Theme 11-1 #Theme 11-2 #Theme 11-3 #Theme 11-4 #Theme 11-5 #Theme 11-6 #Theme 11-7 #Theme 11-8 #Theme 11-9 #Theme 11-10 #Theme 11-11 #Theme 11-12 #Theme 11-13 #Theme 11-14 #Theme 11-15 Trivia *Before the episode colors were removed in a update, the representative color they used in The Big Setup is yellow. *This is the only episode cutscene with no symbols above any of the Birds's heads. *This is one of the two cutscenes with Hal and Terence; they were also seen in Trick or Treat, before its cutscene was removed in the Piglantis update. *The Pigs now wear accessories on their heads. In Angry Birds Seasons, pigs wear hard hats in Seasons Greedings. *This episode's levels are the same in Poached Eggs, Mighty Hoax, and Danger Above, only rearranged and being fixed. *This is the first episode to not make any members of the original Flock playable, considering they were kidnapped in the beginning. *This is the only episode to not have its own background. *The Big Setup is the second episode where Hal could be found captive and unplayable in one of the levels, with the first being Danger Above. *This episode is the first to have repeated levels. Pigs can be seen reconstructing levels from the game, For an example, Theme 9-1 is a reconstruction of Theme 1-1 from Poached Eggs. Here comes terrence.png Corporal Pig defeated 3.png Forman Pig defeated 3.png King Pig defeated 3.png King Pig defeated 4.png Cutscene big setup.jpg es:The Big Setup pl:The Big Setup pt-br:The Big Setup ru:The Big Setup uk:The Big Setup Category:Levels Category:Episodes Category:Theme 9 Category:Theme 10 Category:Theme 11 Category:The Big Setup Category:PC Category:Released Episodes of 2010 Category:Angry Birds Classic Episodes